<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jesper has two hands by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692819">jesper has two hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kuwesper fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, ice cream &amp; movies, kuwesper, maybe some ninej 👀, pls don’t be intimidated by the number of tags they’re just an ot3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you always manage to get into a fight every time I go to class?”</p><p>Kuwei gave him puppy eyes. “We can’t help it! It’s in our nature!”</p><p>“Is it in your nature to make up almost instantly and go back to doting on each other?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Kuwei Yul-Bo, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck/Kuwei Yul-Bo, Wylan Van Eck/Kuwei Yul-Bo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kuwesper fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jesper has two hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jesper: i’m not mad, i just wanna know</p><p>jesper: who ate the last of the cake</p><p>jesper: i know it was one of you little shits, there’s crumbs in my lunchbox</p><p>jesper: i was saving that 🥺</p><p>wylan: it was kuwei</p><p>kuwei: bitch..</p><p>kuwei: how fucking dare you</p><p>—</p><p>And that was how Jesper came home to a war.</p><p>Two chairs were knocked on the floor, the and the pillows were all scattered throughout their apartment. Kuwei was standing on the coffee table, holding a pillow to his chest protectively. Wylan was standing on the couch, swearing loudly and lunging for Kuwei’s face.</p><p>Half the time, Wylan and Kuwei wanted to set each other on fire. The other half of the time, they wanted to cuddle and talk math in a way that even bored Jesper, who usually enjoyed the subject. They’d grown up together, their Dads were friends. Eventually Kuwei had moved away for a few years, then Wylan started dating Jesper, Kuwei returned, and so forth. Now the three of them were in a relationship that confused anybody who didn’t know the trio intimately.</p><p>“Guys. What the hell.”</p><p>They glanced over and sheepishly climbed down from the furniture. “He started it.” Kuwei dropped his pillow, but still narrowed his eyes at Wylan. Wylan’s hair looked like he had been hit with a pillow repeatedly, and it was likely he had.</p><p>Jesper sighed. “Y’all are picking this up later. Why do you always manage to get into a fight every time I go to class?”</p><p>Kuwei gave him puppy eyes. “We can’t help it! It’s in our nature!”</p><p>“Is it in your nature to make up almost instantly and go back to doting on each other?”</p><p>“Yes.” Wylan crossed his arms. To prove his point, Kuwei walked over to Wylan and put his arms around him, resting his head on the taller boy’s shoulders. Jesper sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose.</p><p>“Well, you know, I was thinking we could go get ice cream. Then we could watch that new movie Kuwei’s been wanting to see.”</p><p>They instantly perked up, rushing over to Jesper and hugging him. Group hugs were a near-constant occurrence in the Van-Eck-Fahey-Yul-Bo household. But to be fair, they were a common occurrence among all of their friend group. “I missed you while you were gone.” Wylan said into the fabric of Jesper’s shirt. Jesper ruffled his hair.</p><p>“If we want to actually go anywhere, you two need to let go of me so I can grab the keys.”</p><p>Wylan and Kuwei stepped back, wearing the same sheepish grin. Wylan, who was still in his pajamas, got up to change. Jesper didn’t miss the fact that he returned wearing Kuwei’s T-Shirt and Jesper’s jacket.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Kuwei linked elbows with them both, and they quickly made their way to the car.</p><p>—</p><p>Wylan drove, mostly because Jesper was exhausted from his class, and Kuwei was busily updating them on the happenings of the Crows’ group chat.</p><p>“Nina and Inej want to FaceTime!” He said excitedly, answering their call and holding his phone up at an angle so that they could see Jesper in the backseat.</p><p>“Weekly Check In!” Nina cheered. She and Inej were standing in the kitchen, Nina sitting on the counter with Inej at the stove beside her.</p><p>“What are you two doing?” Wylan turned his head to ask. Conveniently, he’d just stopped at a light.</p><p>“We’re making raviolli,” Inej explained. “Only Nina set the oven on fire, so I’m trying to use a frying pan on really low.”</p><p>“You’re... what...” Jesper sighed deeply. He had quite a passion for cooking in general. He always liked to share the recipes his mother, Aditi, had taught him. If Nina could be peeved by his fashion choices, he was allowed this criticism. “Zenik, you’re a walking disaster in the kitchen.”</p><p>“I know!” Nina beamed. “What about you guys? Up to anything exciting?”</p><p>“We’re getting ice cream!” Kuwei informed her. “Also fries. From McDonald’s.”</p><p>“Ooo,” Inej added from near the phone, though they couldn’t see her. “Have you ever tried dipping your fries in ice cream? It’s so good.”</p><p>Jesper considered this. “I guess we’ll have to try it. We’re also gonna see that new Marvel movie. Kuwei’s been dying to watch it.”</p><p>Kuwei nodded truthfully. “I’m very invested, okay. Even if it is just a moneygrab. It’s Spider-Man, who cares.”</p><p>“Hey, I have to order.” Wylan whispered, nudging Kuwei.</p><p>“We have to go Nina! Talk to you later, kay?”</p><p>“Have fun boys!” She and Inej said, just before the call ended.</p><p>—</p><p>“Wy, your ice cream is melting!” Kuwei pushed it at his face.</p><p>“I’m not eating that while I drive.”</p><p>“At least take a lick.” He held it up to the other boy’s face. They hit a bump in the road, and the ice cream rubbed against Wylan’s face. Jesper snickered in the back seat.</p><p>—</p><p>“This movie sucks.” Kuwei complained. He was sitting in Jesper’s lap, getting his hair braided. He hadn’t cut it for a long time, and now it was back to it’s usual length. Jesper liked it this way, when he could play with it. Even though he wasn’t paying attention, Jesper nodded and gave a hum of agreement.</p><p>Kuwei turned to Wylan to see if he agreed, but Wylan was busy on his sketchpad. Kuwei rolled his eyes. “Are you working on that art project that isn’t due for another three weeks?”</p><p>Wylan’s cheeks pinked in embarrassment. They’d had this conversation before. “Maybe.”</p><p>Kuwei put a hand against his wrist until Wylan relented and put his art supplies away. He looked at Kuwei, who was still trying to hold very still for Jesper, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kuwei grinned.</p><p>Wylan scooted closer to his boyfriends as soon as Kuwei’s hair was finished. Jesper gave him a quick peck, and then made a face.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You still had ice cream on your mouth.”</p><p>“Oh.” Wylan blushed, because Wylan always blushed around Kuwei and Jesper. It was something both Kuwei and Jesper appreciated deeply. Sometimes it would turn into a friendly competition, to see who could make Wylan blush more. Jesper usually won, mostly because he was a lot more charming than Kuwei. </p><p>However, Jesper had once seen Wylan blush because Kuwei was whispering a chemical formula in his ear.</p><p>A chemical formula.</p><p>Do you see the shit he has to put up with?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on Tumblr @wywei!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>